Change the past, alter the future
by ShapeShifter15
Summary: A young boy drops in on the Team. He claims to be from the future. The teams knows there's more to this boy than he lets on. Who is he exactly? why does robin Feel a sense of proteciveness over the boy? This is a sort of sequel to Never Again, just not the official one.
1. prologue

** Gotham city**

** Wayne manor**

** Batcave**

** 10:36 p.m. EST.**

"Are you sure about this?" a 14 year old Hispanic boy asked the aged man before him.

He had now gray hair with hint of black in it. The man wore a plain red shirt and pants. What was most striking about him where his baby blue eyes.

"Do you want me to send Damian?" he asked. The boy thought for a moment.

"You're right, Uncle Damian'll kill them on sight, but why me?" he whined.

"ry, you're the only one that fits the age limit. We need you to get into the Team to get that artifact. "Nightwing said.

The boy looked at him before nodding. "You'll stay here?"

"Promise" he said.

The boy hugged him and buried his head in his chest. "I love you Uncle Dick," he wisphered.*

"Love you too, Ryan. Make sure you do what I told you and don't get on your great grandfather's bad side." He said returning the hug.

"I promise uncle D" he said.

"you have your things right?" Dick said making sure his grandnephew had what he needed.

Ryan held up a yellow envelope.

"good boy," he said ruffling his hair.

"uncle D!"

Dick pressed a button and a portal appeared. Ryan looked at the portal and at his mentor. He hugged him tightly one last time.

"I'll miss you" he aid holding back tears.

"I know, kid. I know" he said placing his chin on his head. Ryan let go and wiped off the tears before going towards the portal. Before going in, he looked back and waved.

**So here's the idea that I had swirling in my head.**

**I have a habit of saying I love you before leaving**

**If you want more I need reviews. Ry's also a joker so if you have some ideas for a prank tell me!**

**Here's a preview for the next chapter:**

A boy about Robin's age but taller dropped out of the portal. His costume was all black except for his red gloves, a bird insignia whose wings reached his shoulders. His cape was like Batman's but the interior was red. He had a yellow belt as well which was slung over one shoulder in a diagonal line.

"who are you?" Aqualad asked after a moment of long silence.

"Robin"

**got you hooked yet? See you next week!**

**Also I need some OC's for my other story "working together" I need both heroes and villains.**

**Name:**

**Hero name:**

**Personality:**

**Costume:**

**History:**

**Anything else:**

**I'll only accept them through pm. I'm real sorry but I've seen what CU says to other authors who accept through review and I don't want to cross their path. I do not support them, but in a way I agree with them. The authors who they attack just won't listen to some of the rules. One way to fix this: someone must change the rules!**

**Chapter 1 arrival**

Ryan fell through the dark tunnel most people would call a worm hole, black whole etc. he saw a light ahead and braced himself for the fall. Unfortunately he fell with a thud.


	2. arrival

Chapter 1

Arrival

Ryan fell through the portal at a steady rate. He managed to change into his costume quickly and without a trouble. Once he adjusted his belt, however, his descent into the dark tunnel accelerated. He fell through the end of the tunnel and landed on his back in a very familiar cave, but much more… primitive.

Ryan's POV

The cave was in mount justice. I knew that. I also knew that I had probably intruded into whoever lived here. I slowly got up ignoring the dull pain on my back where I fell. Thanks uncle D. I looked around my surroundings and saw that there were six teens that looked like my uncles and aunts staring at me as if they've seen a ghost or a villain in Artemis's case. I recognized the youngest though as my uncle when he was little.

Third person.

The team watched the boy that seemed to drop out of nowhere. He was about about Robin's age but taller dropped out of the portal. His costume was all black except for his red gloves, a bird insignia whose wings reached his shoulders. His cape was like Batman's but the interior was red. He had a yellow belt as well which was slung over one shoulder in a diagonal line.

"Who are you?" Aqualad asked after a moment of long silence.

"Robin"

The team stared at the boy in front of him. However with their stares he had taken to glaring at them defiantly.

"Why are you here?" kaldur asked.

"I can't say anything until I see Batman" he said.

"Kid, you can't just appear out of nowhere claiming to be from the future and demand to see Batman" Artemis said angrily to the boy.

"Listen" the boy said angrily, "I need to see him. It's really important"

Artemis was about to say something when a stern voice behind them said, "Enough"

The team turned to see the dark knight. Their visitor stood straighter as Batman studied him. Batman notices the Hispanic boy's light tan. His black hair was moved to one side (**1).** He also noticed the boy's utility belt. It had the distinctive L in the center of the buckle. This boy was in the legion. This meant the legion would get involved, something he wanted to avoid. However the one detail which strikes the dark knight more was the boy himself. His whole facial features brought back memories of his daughter. His daughter… the girl who died trying to save her world. This boy could be a grown up Dakota, but his belt and costume suggested a more futuristic age. His grandson's son probably.

"Start talking" he said.

"Not in front of _them_" he said tilting his head towards the team.

Batman motioned for them to leave which they did except for Robin who was itching to find out who this was and the boy seemed to have more confidence with him.

"Start talking"

**Okay so this is what I got. I'll try to get a longer chapter up by next week.**

**(1) Here's the link for the picture with the hairstyle: . **

**I am looking for OCs for my story 'working together' for more information on how to apply please go to the prologue. I already have one OC, but I won't reveal her until I get 4 more.**

**The characters will be used for the legion's own covert team. Be aware that the OC needs to be over 16 years old.**

**Remember the deadline is New Year's. No later. If you have any questions feel free to PM me.**

**Now press the you-know-what you-know-when you-know-where**


	3. explanations

**Chapter 2**

Explanations

Ryan looked at Batman uncertainly. His eyes wandered to Robin who motioned for him to go on.

"My partner told me not to reveal too much just in case the future changes. What I can tell you is that I'm related to you," he said. Batman and Robin's eyes widened slightly.

"How?"

"I can't tell you that according to my partner that could cause a time paradox or something." He said.

"Who's your partner?" Robin asked.

"I can't tell you that either, sorry" he said sheepishly. Batman's eyes narrowed. The boy wouldn't budge. Apparently he was used to being interrogated.

"From what you're saying, I can assume you're from the future" Robin said.

"i can't say that either"

"Why are you here?"

Dang, terry was right, young Bruce is just as mean as old Bruce, Ryan thought. "I need to get an artifact from this time. It's really important I get it."

"What artifact is it?"

"He told me I'll know it when I see it," he said.

Batman's eye's narrowed. The boy wouldn't budge. He knew he couldn't call him Robin, no matter what he said his name was. If only he could find out whom he was.

"I need you to take off your mask" he said.

"Why?"

"If you're going to stay here I need to know who you are."

"He's going to stay with us?"

Dad was right, I had to be careful around great granddad, but should I take it off? He didn't want to, but he knew that Batman will find out anyway. Slowly and carefully he took off his mask and looked at the dark knight uncertainly.

Wide brown eyes looked up at him; Eyes that were very familiar to the dynamic duo.

"No way" Robin gasped.

"Your name?"

The boy bit his lip and looked at Robin as if looking for assurance. Robin nodded for him to go ahead.

"My name…" he said uncertainly, "is Ryan vicuna."

More eye widening. Just as Batman thought, the boy was his grandson. Dakota did grow up into a fine young man. He was probably more relieved than Robin ever knew.

"Come on?" he said turning to the zeta beams Robin followed. Ryan stayed behind.

"Well?" Batman asked turning to him.

"I can stay with you?" he asked.

"Do you want to?" he asked.

Ryan smiled and walked towards them.

_Recognized Batman 02, Robin, b01, guest b08. _

They walked out into the Batcave where Alfred was waiting for them.

"Master Bruce, I see you brought a guest with you"

Ryan looked at Alfred. From what his uncle and his father told him, the man's cookies where pure heaven.

"Alfred this is…Ryan vicuna. He'll be staying with us" Bruce said taking off his cowl. Alfred's eyes widened at the boy's last name.

"I assume the young master has some clothes with him?" Alfred asked.

"He can borrow Dick's until we can buy him some."

"Master Dick, can you help master Ryan find a room while Master Bruce and I discuss this?"

Dick nodded and led the boy to the manor; the butler turned to Bruce.

"Alfred, he's… he's her grandson." He said looking at the man he saw as a father, well a father who also did what you asked of him.

"Master Bruce is you sure?"

"I haven't been able to do a proper test, but his eyes Alfred, his eyes. They're the exact color she has."

Alfred sat next to Bruce who buried his head in his shoulder acting like the child he couldn't be all those years ago.

**Batman orders you not to do drugs or kill… no seriously he will hunt you down if you do**

Dick led the slightly younger boy into the floor with the bedrooms.

"So that's Bruce's room, my room and Alfred's room. That one is Jackie's but she hardly uses it cause she's in Houston." Dick said pointing to each room.

"What about that one?" Ryan asked pointing to a room between Dick's and Bruce's.

"That's my sister's, who, unless I'm wrong, is your grandmother" Dick said with a hint of sadness in his voice. He remembered that day.

Ryan noticed his sadness and decided not to ask for questions. Even in the future, most of the old legionnaires refused to talk of their fallen leader.

He chose a room that gave him a nice view of the Gotham city skyline. Dick gave him some of his clothes to wear. He left Ryan and returned to his own room. Ryan sat on the bed as he changed; Dick's shirts where just the right size for him. He liked this Batman; at least he was nicer than his Batman. He lay on the bed as he remembered the first time he saw him.

_Flashback_

_Ryan swung from the arms of his aunt elastic girl laughing as he did. The five year old had been visiting the tower constantly with his parents crimson shadow and black Raven._

"_Okay kid time to go" crimson shadow said walking in._

"_Aww, but dad!"_

"_You can come back tomorrow"_

"_Okay, bye aunt Ela!" he said before leaving with his parents. He wore his Robin costume which was modeled after his uncle Tim's. He followed them to Gotham to visit Bruce Wayne._

_He happily swung from his grappling hook and landed on the roof top where his parents where currently glaring at a man in a black bat suit and a red bat signal on his chest. Batman. He had heard of the new dark knight._

"_McGinnis, what is the meaning of this?" his father asked angrily._

"_What are you doing here? And with him?" he asked. Ryan guessed 'him' was himself since there weren't any other him's here._

"_What do you want?"_

"_You and I both know what will happen to the boy if they find him"_

"_You think I don't know that? The boy wanted to be a part of this. Roy and Ray had wanted him to be their partner once he got older. Ryan always dreamed of that. I want to fulfill their wishes. That's what they wanted." His father said angrily. "_

_Both bats glared at each other dangerously. His father, being older, had the advantage._

_Batman turned around and left, but not before glaring at the small five year old hiding behind his mother's legs._

"_If he dies, it's your fault, Vicuna" Batman said sternly before leaving._

"_He won't."_

"_What was that daddy?"_

"_Nada," he said a little sternly. Ryan said nothing. He didn't want to anger his father any more than he already was. Why did Batman not want him in Gotham? What does he have anything to do with this?"_

Now he knew after a while why Batman had gotten angry at his father when he brought him in his hero persona. His eldest brothers, the Bat twins as they had been dubbed, had died in Gotham while helping Batman capture some of the legion's villains. Batman didn't want another death in Gotham on his watch. They wouldn't tell him who killed them though.

**Woo! a long chapter!**

**I want to thank MARKAC for being the first to review this story. I would also want to thank angel Grayson for submitting the first OC for 'working together'. Her OC will be a higher rank since she's first. Submit yours now and I'll see want rank I'll place them in. it's first come first serve **

**Here are the ranks and who's taken them.**

**Alpha: sapphire raven**

**Beta 1:**

**Beta 2:**

**Delta 1:**

**Delta 2:**


	4. staying

**I notice that the ages probably don't correspond with the years but it's my story and I get to mess with their ages. The characters will be OOC throughout the story, but I'll try to work on keeping them in character. **

**The future will be based on Batman beyond.**

**Mailbag:**

**Kamm07: thank you! I'm glad you like it. I will try to show more of the bat brothers. Congrats on being the second in reviewing! **

"Grayson!" a voice cried from the cave. 'Grayson' turned to see a man no older than 54. He was wearing casual clothes. A scowl was on his face as he approached him. Then again a scowl always adorned his face.

"Yes Dami?" Dick asked.

"What is this I hear of you sending the boy to the past?"

"Damian, you and I both know that the only way for us to get that artifact is if someone of his age gets it, according to our source." Dick said.

"He is 12 years old!"

"Was that worry in your tone, Damian? I didn't know you cared" Dick smiled.

"Stop changing the subject, Grayson. The boy will get killed in the past. especially if they are there. We cannot risk another death especially after the twins." Damian said angrily.

"The twins' deaths were an accident. We weren't prepared before." He said.

"And we are now? He doesn't know what he's up against! That artifact, as you like to call it, is heavily guarded. You really think they'll let through a twelve year old because he will be the only one to get it?"

"Damian, he'll be thirteen in a week."

"You are missing the point! He is too young for this! I cannot believe Father and Vicuna agreed to this especially after what happened."

Dick sighed. It wasn't easy convincing either Bruce or Dakota into letting Ryan go. Dakota refused at first, but he agreed later on. There weren't any other hero's able to do it. Ryan was the right age to go.

"If things do go wrong, I gave him the instructions necessary to return."

Damian watched his older brother. He understood why he sent the boy back in time. The attacks on the earth were getting more frequent. If they were going to stop them they'll have to go to where they had begun to appear. Damian, being Damian, would probably never admit it, but he loved Ryan. However, deep down, he did care about him and couldn't help but feel a sense of protectiveness when he took him out on patrol. He had noticed how Ryan looked for his approval when he trained.

"I'm not proud of what I did, lil' D." Dick said calling Damian by his old childhood nickname, "but I know he'll be back. If there's one thing I'm sure about is that he'll come back."

"He better Grayson, or you'll be responsible for the death of your own grandnephew." Damian said before leaving.

**Present day**

Ryan awoke to the sound of his alarm going off. He missed Ace jumping on his bed to wake him up. He walked downstairs to the kitchen. Thank god, Bruce hadn't changed the manor when he had visited. Everything was still where it was. He found Alfred cooking in the kitchen. He was almost surprised since terry usually cooked, but he quickly remembered where he was. He sat next to Dick who was changed into his school uniform. Bruce had already left for work.

"Ah, Master Ryan, I trust you slept well?" Alfred asked when a yawning Ryan walking into the dining room.

"Yes, I miss Ace though" he said.

"Who's Ace?"

"He's this great Dane Bruce keeps, or will keep at the manor. He usually wakes me up in the mornings." he said.

"Bruce? Keep a dog? I can't convince him to get me a fish!" Dick said

"Didn't you keep a cat?" Ryan asked.

"Yeah, but it was my sister's before her…" Dick trailed off. Thankfully Alfred chose that moment to place a plate in front of Ryan.

"Make sure to eat your entire vegetables master Dick, you too master Ryan" Alfred said.

"Yes Alfred" they said in unison.

Once they finished eating, Alfred led Dick to the car.

"Would you like to accompany us Master Ryan?"

"I'd like to stay here if you don't mind."

Alfred watched the boy and nodded before heading outside.

"bye Ryan!" Dick called before the door closed.

Ryan stood in the vast mansion by himself. He decided to go into the locked room. he picked the lock easily and walked in. there was a bed in the corner on the walls where posters of the Justice League and the team. By the bed was a nightstand. He walked over to it and took the album. He flipped through it and saw various pictures of a Hispanic girl. Her eyes were exactly the same as his. his grandmother. He saw a picture where she held an Egyptian Mau in her arms. the cat was dressed in a cowl similar to Batman's. If Ryan didn't know any better, he'd swear the cat was rolling it's eyes. At the bottom of the photograph was an inscription: _the Batcat. All villains beware! LOL_

He flipped through many photgraphs. Nearing the end he saw more of the legion. He saw jester, Circe and even jack o' lantern, the part timer. His eyes swelled with tears as he saw in the middle his grandmother smiling next to a man he knew to be his grandfather. Shape Shifter and lightning lad. The fallen heroes. He never met them. He cried angrily wishing he could've at least met them.

"I thought I'd find you here" Alfred said from the door way.

Ryan looked up startled.

"no need to worry. You seem to have her curiosity. Tell her to avoid a certain place and the minute you turn your back she'll be there."

"I wish I had met her" Ryan said as the butler walked over to him.

"God only lent her to us for 25 years, Master Ryan. He wanted her back." Alfred said.

"is Bruce going to alert my aunt or the legion?" Ryan asked placing the album back.

"I do not know, but there is a good chance he will."

Ryan was about to say something else when someone walked into the room.

"Alfred?" the voice asked.

"master Dakota, I wasn't expecting you to wake up so early. Is everything all right?" he asked the small boy. He had the same eye color as Ryan. He looked no older than 5 years old.

"nightmare" he said, "who's that?"

"this master Dakota, is master Ryan who will be staying with us for a while."

Ryan watched his father look at him curiously. He couldn't believe that the small innocent boy in front of him will become one of the fiercest members of the bat-clan. However, like any other boy in the bat-clan, one word went through his head: blackmail.

**The stage is set. Who are the 'they' that Damian referred to? Why does Ryan's age have to do with getting the artifact? Why am I asking all these questions? Why don't I own young justice? Find out next time! Same bat time, same bat channel!**

**Okay, so like I mentioned in the previous chapters I need OCs for my story, not this one, for more information see the prologue of this story. Remember first come first serve. Deadline is extended to January 10 2013. I will accept both villains and heroes.**

**OCs so far**

**Alpha: sapphire Raven**

**Beta 1: red skull**

**Beta 2:**

**Delta 1:**

**Delta 2:**

**Review!**

**Merry Christmas and a happy new year!... if we survive…**


	5. remembering

**i got a Batman figurine for Christmas along with the dark knight rises, young justice season one and the best of Batman. Best Christmas ever!**

_Ryan played with his older brothers, Roy and Ray. They were playing a simple game of hide and seek. Roy was 'it.' Ryan hid silently in one of the large crevices in the Batcave. Bats surrounded him, but didn't bother him. Whether it was because he was one eight vampire or if it was because they were used to the humans that spent so much time in the cave they were practically part of them._

"_Ryan, where are you?" he heard Roy ask._

_He was about five foot six and had a darker tan which he had gotten from their father. He had styled his hair to be spiky but not so much. He had dark brown eyes which some say he had gotten from his grandmother. Ray wasn't that different except his hair was slicked back and his eyes where hazel._

_Ryan giggled as he watched his brother climb up the cave wall silently looking for him. Ryan slowly snuck a peek but he didn't see his brother._

"_Boo!" a voice said behind him._

_Startled he turned and saw his brother who hugged him. "Woy!" he said laughing._

"_Come on, Ry, let's find Ray."_

_They found their brother hiding in Bruce's garage between two Ferraris._

"_Roy! Ray! It's time for patrol!" they heard their father call. He was already in his costume. It was mostly black except for a red bird on his chest. The wings reached his shoulders and from there started his cape. He also had a hood attached to it. The interior was a dark red._

_The twins wore costumes similar to Batman except they had domino masks. On the bats, there was a number. Roy had the number 1 and Ray had number 2. They were named the bat twins, but the media and some of the villains called them thing 1 and thing 2._

"_Aww, alweady?" Ryan whined._

"_We'll be back Ry." Ray promised._

"_Pinky promise?" he asked holding up his pinky._

"_Pinky swear" the twins said locking pinkies with their little brother. They hugged and left._

"_be good for Bruce and Terry, Ryan" Dakota said before following his two sons._

Ryan woke up from his dream. He sat up and ran a hand through his hair as he remembered that night. He was four years old that day. That was the night his brothers died. He was devastated. The league nor the legion wanted to break the news to him. it was his uncle Damian who broke the news to him. he didn't want to believe it. Damian had given him a box that Roy and Ryan had given him before they died. He opened it slowly to find a small gold rosary. It had belonged to their grandmother who had given it to Dakota who gave it to the twins. For good luck, they had said.

Tears ran down his cheeks as he held the gold rosary in his hands thinking why God had taken his brothers. Because God only let us borrow them for 14 years, his dad had said. 14 years. That's how old they were before they died. They would've been 24 now.

"Ryan? Are you alright?" a voice asked from the door way. It was Bruce. _Must've heard me crying._

"yeah, I'm fine" he said wiping the tears from his eyes.

"nightmare?"

"no, I was just remembering my brothers" he said.

"do you want to talk about it?" Bruce asked.

Ryan said nothing but moved so that there would be more space for the billionaire.

"it's just that, I miss them. They died when I was just four years old. They were always there for me."

"how did they die?"

"don't know. They never told me." He said angrily. No one ever told him how his brothers died, not once.

Bruce placed a hand on the boy. Ryan flung himself to Bruce sobbing quietly. Bruce gently rubbed his back humming the lullaby jess had sung to Dick when he got nightmares. It was in spanish

_Señora santana_

_Porque llora mi niño_

_Quiere una manzana_

_Que se la perdido_

_Si quiere una_

_Yo le daré dos_

_Una para mi niño_

_Otra para dios_

Roughly translated:

_Madame santana_

_Why does my child cry?_

_He wants an apple_

_That he has lost_

_If he wants one_

_I'll give him two_

_One for mi child_

_The other one for God._

Slowly Ryan hummed slipped into dreamland and his grip on Bruce loosened. Bruce laid the sleeping boy on the covers and placed a blanket on him before leaving.

"is everything all right master Bruce?" Alfred asked.

"he was just remembering something" he answered, "I just put him to sleep."

"you sang the lullaby" Alfred said.

"it always puts Dakota and Dick to sleep"

Bruce returned to his room and slept. It was one of those rare days he could finally get some rest. The next day was going to be a hassle. He was going to enroll Ryan into Gotham academy and he had to find a liable excuse as to who Ryan is.

Next morning…

Ryan woke to the sun's rays hitting his face.

"come on Ryan wake up" he heard a voice say.

"terry five more minutes.." he groaned forgetting where he was. All of a sudden someone or something jumped on him. he opened his eyes to find Dick smiling.

"come on, Bruce said he had to introduce you to society before you can go to school" he said and added, "who's terry?"

"someone from my time" he said.

"so you do come from the future"

"I never said I come from the future" Ryan said.

"but you implied it"

"just shut up" Ryan said. Dick hadn't changed much as he got older, if any he got more 'bothersome' as uncle Damian had said.

Ryan followed Dick to the dining room where Alfred had already finished making breakfast. Bruce had joined them today.

"did you two sleep well" he asked as he cut into the pancakes.

"yep" they both said, reminding Ryan of how his brothers would do the same.

"Ryan you'll be going to school in a few days so I want you to get ready"

"to meet the reporters otherwise known as the pack of hungry hyenas?" he asked a grin forming on his face.

"I like him" Dick said smiling at Bruce who inwardly cringed. The last time Dick said that was when he met Roy and wally. The three of them had painted the whole Batcave hot pink including some of the bats. Of course neither he nor Alfred where happy as they had to peel off the paint from the bats who had swarmed around him angrily. Who knew fruit bats could be dangerous?

**The lullaby Bruce sings to Ryan is the same one my grandmother (whom we call Mita) sung to us when we were little.**

**Ideas welcome here!**

**Hope you liked!**

**Read and review people!**


	6. the hyenas

**Chapter 5**

**The hyenas**

Bruce stepped out of the limousine before Ryan and Dick. Ryan who had his share of fame as the son of Bruce Wayne's great grandson (who else thinks that makes him sound old?) was not ready to meet the paparazzi that were waiting outside. He stood by Dick breathing deeply trying to calm himself down no wonder they were banned in 2050.

"Mister Wayne. Mister Wayne!"

"Who's the kid?"

"Why does he look like Dakota?"

Bruce quieted them down. "This is Ryan, he's Carlos's little brother," why not? The similarity between him and his son in-law where too close to be dismissed. "He'll be staying with us for a while until his parents return from Mexico," good thing he told them about it.

They stayed there for a good twenty minutes answering their questions before Bruce ended the conference much to Ryan's relief. Now he knew why the old man stayed away from any major events. Bruce took Ryan to Gotham academy to enroll him in. Ryan stared in awe at the large school. He felt many glares directed his way from students who were staying either for detention or club activities. He shook them off though and smiled like the good actor he was. He acted like he didn't care if the glares were directed at him. Dick seemed to be the same as well. Ryan smiled formed into a smirk. Oh, wait 'till the losers of this school for the rich and snobby met what will happen when they mess with his uncle, or rather his 'brother in law.'

Bruce was inside the office while Dick and Ryan where waiting outside.

"Hey circus freak!"

Dick inwardly groaned. It was Gerald Hardy one of the football players.

"Who's the kid you got there? Another loser?"

_Calm down Ryan. In a few minutes Bruce will be out and we'll leave this behind._

"What is it with Wayne and his habit of taking in freaks like you?"

_That's it._ Both boys glared at the jock. No one insults Bruce and gets away with it.

Five minutes, three kicks, four punches, two black eyes and one broken nose later, Bruce found Dick and Ryan sitting non-chalantly in the chairs as if they had never moved. A football jock was running away holding his nose.

"what did you two do?" he asked.

"Nothing…" they said together.

Bruce nodded uncertainly. If Ryan was anything like Dick… well, he didn't really want any part in whatever illegal thing they did.

"Well, in one week you'll be attending here."

"Can't I stay home and be homeschooled?" Ryan asked.

"No"

"Bruce, can we go to Wally's?" Dick asked.

"No."

"Please I want to properly introduce him to Ryan"

Bruce was about to say no when he made the mistake of looking into Dick and Ryan's puppy dog eyes. Bruce willed himself to resist them but no one can resist puppy dog eyes. No one. Especially if they come from Dick Grayson.

"Fine" he said, "but if anything blows up, you're cleaning the Batcave and scooping up all that bat guano for Alfred's garden."(1)

Dick hugged Bruce and led Ryan to one of the nearby zeta tubes. He introduced Ryan as a guest since they still couldn't come up with a hero name. Just as he expected Wally was eating from a large bowl of popcorn with Roy next to him.

"Hey, rob, who's the kid?"

"Guys, this is Ryan."

"And?"

"He's from the future."

"I never said I was from the future!"

"You implied it."

"Anyway, on our way here we forged a prank to play on the league."

The boys immediately gave Dick their undivided attention.

"just for the record, in case we get blamed, I was simply dragged in with you three," Ryan said.

"so here's what we'll do…"

_After very thorough planning…_

"Dude-"wally started

"worst-" Roy said

"idea-"Ryan added

"ever-" Robin finished.

[pause] all four of them "let's do it!"

**The trio has gained another prankster… be afraid. Be very afraid.**

**Unless I'm wrong bat guano is very good for gardens**

**Who has a good prank in mind?**


	7. the prank

Chapter 6

The prank

Robin led his partners in crime around the watchtower into green arrows room.

"You got the dye?" Robin asked.

Ryan handed him the pink dye and watched as Robin sprayed the emerald archer's uniform hot pink. Roy and Wally were keeping watch in case anyone got too close to them. They made sure to hide the rest of his extra uniforms.

"I think I'm too old for this" Roy said grumbling.

"So? My dad is thirty-ish and he still pranks the league including our Batman." Ryan said hiding some clothes in the air vent.

"How's your Batman like?" Wally asked curiously.

"He's angrier than this Batman and much more aggressive. I think he hates me"

"why?" Robin asked. It was hard not to like Ryan. He was friendly and outgoing.

"I think I had something to do with Roy and Ray… my brothers. They were twins" Ryan added when he saw the look of confusion in their faces. "Roy was named after red arrow because according to my dad he was way more 'asterous' than Ar- Green Arrow."

The trio hardly noticed the boy's slip of name. Ryan mentally scolded himself for letting it slip. They didn't know about _him_ yet. Although _he _was always kind to Ryan, he preferred red arrow because he would love to listen to the terrible trio and their adventures. As much as it hurt Ryan to tell red arrow especially, it wasn't his place.

"okay let's go into Batman's room next" Robin said once he was done.

The trio finished dyeing their mentor's costumes and hiding the extras. The younger boys couldn't help but laugh occasionally when they imagined Batman's face when he saw the pink batsuit.

"now what?" wally asked.

"now for phase two."

"yes!"

They waited until they saw their mentors walk towards the mission room. they were talking about who knows what when three buckets of paint fell on them. Quietly and trying to suppress their giggles, the four partners in crime decided to return to the mountain. Robin made sure to place cameras in their rooms in order to see the heroes' faces.

"phase two was a success," Ryan said happily.

It was a long time since he had pranked anyone. The last time he did it was with his brothers. They had decided to paint the bat mobile pink with flowers and other girl thing. He smiled as he remembered terry's face when he saw the pink hovercraft. Even the old man was laughing at the sight of Batman scowling fiercely inside the pink craft. That day no fights were fought but many Jokerz were sent to jail and some to the hospital for laughing so hard they almost forgot to breathe.

"now what?" Roy asked. He couldn't help but feel happy around his brothers. It had been a while since they last pranked someone and frankly he felt relieved to let his stress out with a good old prank.

"now we wait"

_**If you've ever imagined killing off a fictional character to steal her fictional boyfriend, copy this in your profile. (me: die Zatanna! Die! Die! Die!)**_

The four teens laughed as they watched the looks of surprise from their mentors mainly Batman. They could see how the whites of his mask widened at the sight of the pink monstrosity.

"it's time for phase three. We need to get them to go on patrol like that." Robin said.

"that'll be easy with flash and GA , but I don't know about Batman" red arrow said.

"you doubt the power of the birds?" Ryan asked a little hurt.

"don't worry guys. You'll see Batman in the pink bat suit. You can make sure of that," Robin promised.

Ryan couldn't help but remember the last promise his brothers made. They promised him they'll be back, but they never came back. promises to him became something you had to be absolutely certain you had to keep.

**after this the chapters will become longer due to the fact that my parents let me be on the computer for hours on end only if i write up my chapters. so yes fans you can thank my parents for the futture long chapters.**


	8. the prank part 2

_Recognized Batman 02, green arrow 08, flash 04_

The four pranksters suppressed giggles as their mentors walked in wearing their pink costumes. They all wore faces of embarrassment except for Batman who was scowling more than usual. They said nothing as they walked towards their protégés who all wore innocent faces.

"what's with the pink costumes?" Robin asked.

Batman glared. He moved his head for both boys to follow him. Ryan and Robin waved god bye to Roy and wally before leaving with Batman.

"we are going to enjoy this aren't we?" Ryan asked.

"yep"

KINDLY IGNORE ME AND READ ON

Batman

"aren't we going to go on patrol?" Ryan asked

"no"

"come on bats. It's just a color" Robin encouraged.

"it's not just any color! It's an abomination. As Batman I cannot be seen wearing these colors! I am vengeance I am the night I am Batman! I will not go out and be seen in this monstrosity!"

"too bad bats. Looks like joker escaped from Arkham, and I know for a fact that you don't want us anywhere near the clown" Ryan said looking at his holo-computer.

Batman didn't know what to do. He could go and fight joker or he could leave joker until he found a new batsuit.

"he just blew up a bank" Robin said glancing at Ryan's computer.

Batman wanted to bang his head against the steering wheel. He had to do it. Grumbling, he turned the bat mobile around towards whatever bank joker decided to attack. He jumped out along with Robin after telling Ryan to stay in the bat mobile and not to touch anything. Ryan merely said, "no promises" while toying with one of his gadgets.

Batman was immediately spotted by joker who doubled over in laughter Robin was with is camera taking pictures. Batman growled and punched joker who hadn't recovered. He cuffed him and handed him over to police who were trying to hold in giggles. They stopped however when he glared at them. Yes, Batman is scary even in pink that's how awesome he is. Joker was still laughing when he was taken away. To make matters worse, reporters were also there and had managed to take pictures of the scene. In the bat mobile Ryan was laughing as if he inhaled joker gas.

Flash

"come on uncle barry it's pink. It's not that far off from red" Kid Flash said trying to hold in fits of giggles.

"I can't go out dressed like this!"

"but it's captain cold! He escaped from jail and I can't fight him alone. You know that."

Barry sighed. He was going to regret this. He turned and ran towards were captain cold was. The rogue had been causing mayhem and had frozen the streets causing cars to slip and crash into one another. However just like Batman with joker, captain cold couldn't help but laugh as the scarlet speedster blushed with embarrassment. He rushed at Cold and knocked him out. As flash tied him up he couldn't help but think how the rogues won't take him seriously for the next few weeks.

Kid Flash was of course taking pictures.

Green arrow

Roy, like his brothers, was concealing his laughter with coughs. Green arrow was blushing so hard it nearly matched his suit. If it wasn't for Grundy going on the rampage he would've stayed home trying to fix his costume. Roy couldn't help but laugh more as reporters managed to get their pictures.

"I didn't know it was valentines!" one of the bystanders yelled.

It didn't take long for them to find and defeat Grundy. As he was hauled off Roy couldn't help but let out his barely contained laughter. It had been a long time since he laughed so hard.

"hey, Ollie why don't we get Artemis to come wearing her white costume?"

"shut up Roy"

**Not really so happy with this one because I fail at humor. Rise of the Batwoman and shadow will be a series of one-shots so be sure to see it!**

**Now will you pretty please press the pretty button?**


	9. first patrol

**Unless there have been tons of asterous young justice shows, I still don't own a thing except Ryan and the plot.**

**Also, there will be mentions of Catholicism. I am a catholic and proud of it so there will be some in the story. I apologize for anyone who's offended by this.**

Richard "Dick" Grayson crept slowly through what was left of Gotham city. Buildings were burned to ashes and smoke rose into the sky. Large ships different than the usual flying cars adorned the sky as They patrolled the city. Dick crept into a restaurant which a good friend of his worked at.

"Wally" he whispered from the window.

"Dick? What are you doing here? If They find you here, you'll be killed."

"They cut off our access to almost everything. They want to catch us. Jason had to flee the country after they nearly caught him. Tim is safe since he is no longer here and Damian is wanted dead. Terry had to be careful now that they were after him as well but as Batman."

"I hope Ryan is getting better results than we are," Wally said and handed his brother a large bag filled with food.

"Thanks, man I owe you one"

"Don't mention it. Now go before I get caught by Their robots," the red head said.

"Oh and Dick," he added before the bird left, "good luck"

He nodded and disappeared. He had to go through the drains now since there were more police patrols from Them. He finally reached the makeshift cave near the woods. An elder Bruce Wayne sat in front of the computer as a man with muscular build lifted some dumbbells in a corner.

"I brought some food from wally" he said holding up the bag.

"Organic?" Bruce asked. He mainly blamed Alfred for his taste in organic food. Their former friend wanted them to be in top shape and always gave them organic food.

"I have no idea, but knowing Wally it's more than likely."

"Your boy better be doing something on his end or he won't be coming towards a future" terry said as he munched on some Chinese food.

"I have complete faith in Ryan, terry. He's a good boy and he knows better than to let us down during a mission especially one as important as this."

"you better hope so"

Present day

Ryan sat on the balcony in his room. It had a beautiful view of Gotham city's skyline. In his hands he fingered an old rosary. He muttered something every now and then. Finally he looked at the sky and closed his eyes.

_Please help me make this mission a success. Please God._

"Ryan?" Dick asked from the doorway.

"yeah?"

"Bruce wants to know if you would want to join us on patrol tonight,"

"sure, give me a few minutes to find my costume and I'll meet you at the cave" Ryan said placing the rosary in his pocket.

Dick nodded and closed the door. Ryan walked towards his closet and opened the suit case hidden in the corner. He took it and headed towards the cave. He knew for a fact that there was a dressing room in the cave due to the fact that Alfred didn't allow any costumes inside the manor, a rule that still lives on in his time. After making sure that he had all of his things in place he headed towards the bat mobile.

The dream car of all Batman fangirls was a midnight black. It was sleek and built in a militaristic style. Ryan knew for a fact that behind its handsome façade the bat mobile was more dangerous than a military tank. The windows were missile proof and the coat of paint was both water and fire proof. However that was only half of it. I would write more about it but the awesomeness that is the bat mobile cannot be described.

Behind him Robin was already running towards the bat mobile.

"like heck you'll get the front passenger seat birdie" Ryan said as he raced Robin towards the bat mobile with Batman trailing behind them.

Robin won the race and Ryan, now cardinal(the name was debated on earlier), sat down in the passenger seat. They headed towards downtown Gotham were most of the crimes were committed. Batman parked the bat mobile in a dark alley and set it in camouflage mode (**really, Bats is more paranoid than my mom. her paranoia could rival bat-paranoia).**

Batman led them to a tall building were they would have a good view of the city. the dark sky was illuminated by the full moon. Suddenly though another light illuminated the sky. Batman let out a small curse and led the boys to the top of the police building.

"what do you want commissioner?" Batman asked.

"who is that?" Gordon asked looking at Ryan who waved. He looked about Robin's age and wore a similar costume.

"this is Robin's brother cardinal" Batman said.

The commissioner decided not to say anything. At least this one was older than when Robin started.

"what happened commissioner?" Batman asked again.

"joker has escaped again with the help of poison ivy"

Batman nodded and Gordon gave him the location of one of the places that was robbed. Batman nodded and grappled into the nearest building and headed towards the direction of the area.

"good luck to both of you" Gordon said to the boys.

"Thanks comish!" both boys said and followed Batman. Ryan couldn't belive this kindhearted commissioner was the father of the stern Barbara Gordon who was strict even with terry.

**Some part in Gotham whose name I don't know…**

Batman silently crept into the building followed closely by the boys. Ryan seemed to be well trained in stealth since he never once stepped on a loose floorboard and warned him if he heard something close by. They arrived without any problems to a green house. Many plants were growing around the support beams of the villains. The floor was broken to reveal soil were the plants were growing and the air was humid. Thankfully the cooling system installed in the heroes' suits was able to keep them warm.

Joker was nowhere to be seen which worried Batman deeply. Cardinal watched Robin and Batman intently hoping to find a way to decipher their body language. When he was trained by Dick in the future he would tell him of how the team would call his and Batman's silent language as 'Bat-speak.' Thinking of his uncle made him think if he was still alive. Ryan was snapped out of his thoughts when he saw Batman move silently towards the plants. Batman took out his batarang and steadied himself against any sign of attack. robin did the same so ryan imitated them.

An erie laugh echoed throughout the greenhouse but the laugh wasn't Robin's. It was Joker's. Batman soon became tense and jumped out of the way as a steel card whizzed by. the Birds dodged as well and threw their birdarangs.

"Looks like we have company,"the owner of the voice stepped out of the shadows.

Vines came rushing towards them and the three of them jumped out of the way and landed on the floor. robin took out his eskrima sticks. cardinal took out his bow staff. it was a small rod but he started twirling it and a beam of light (think starwars) appeared out of both sides. the heroes and the villains waited until the other attacked.

**a little bit of a cliff hanger i guess.**

**i hope you like!**

**read and review please**


	10. first patrol part 2

**I am soo sorry for those of you who were waiting for this story's update last week. I just haven't planned it out much. It's just been somewhat hard for me this week. The legion will NOT make an appearance since I don't know how that will work out. other than that please enjoy the chapter**

Ryan was not pleased when he had to be bandaged. Years of growing up in Gotham city and fending for himself during legion training made him a little embarrassed and self-conscious. He was trained to get a bullet with merely a paperclip and a knife. He was a Dracula for creeps sake! He would not let a mere doctor tend to him! However because Robin was outside making sure he didn't pull an escape trick again. So here he sat being tended to like some sort of beginner by a doctor. He grumbled as the bandaged were firmly placed.

"I need you to not over exhaust yourself or your chest will hurt" the medic said.

"you forget doc, I'm part vamp. I got natural fast healing" he said, "by tomorrow all I'll have is a bruise"

"you didn't have to be all mean about it Ry" Robin said when the boy walked out.

Ryan looked at him a little surprised.

"what?" the bird asked.

"my brothers used to call me Ry."

"oh well, if you don't want me to call you that, then"

"no. it's okay. It's just that I miss them. Although, now that I think about it, I know who killed them now" Ryan said.

"who?"

"that same reason why I'm here" he said.

"which would be?"

"if I tell you do you promise not to tell anyone but Bats?" he asked.

"promise"

Ryan sighed, but started to explain.

"these child-like aliens came to earth many years back, from my time. They destroyed the Justice League and the legion in a matter of days. We never found out what happened to the captured heroes. These aliens took over the world. Not many heroes survived. Batman survived though, but he retired. He trained the next Batman. When my family moved to Gotham, I was training to become Robin so that I could help my brothers. Because of their deaths, I became Batman's partner. Shortly after that, the aliens started hunting the heroes left. They even killed a few rebels. The only safe place was in the southern united states, but even there it was bad. Curfew was 5:00 and anyone found outside was attacked or killed.

"My partner and his brothers decided to send someone to the past to destroy the first mother ship. Because I was young, I was the best eligible choice."

"what does age have to do with it?"

"it's because of how their core is formed. Younger ones have a more soft mind which allows them to see the core of the ship. A child's mind can see magic creatures."

"what do you mean?"

"have you ever been near a forest and one night you saw maybe a colorful light by the flowers?"

"once, when the circus had a show in Ireland, I saw a small man wearing green. I tried to tell my parents but they just said I had an active imagination," he said.

"well you probably saw a lephercaun. Not many adults can see the core, but those that do are usually authors for kids or something similar." Ryan said.

At that moment an explosion was heard.

"what was that?" he asked. Around them alarms sounded.

They yelped when superman grabbed them and took them to the teleporter beams.

"superman what's going on?" Robin asked.

"we are being attacked. Batman insisted I take you back to the mountain"

"why?"

"these guys are strong. They already defeated both lanterns" the man of steel said punching in the coordinates.

He grit his teeth when another explosion was heard and rocked the tower.

"we have to help" Robin said.

"no, you two are going to mount justice." Batman said.

"but-"

"that's an order. As soon a we take care of this, I'll contact you. in the mena time, stay in the mountain"

The boys were teleported to the mountain, but not until Ryan caught a glimpse of the attacker. It was Them.

**I suppose now you are wondering who They are. All will be answered next week, so don't fret my friends. All will be revealed.**


	11. Them

**Chapter 11**

**Ryan's POV**

I landed next to uncle D in the mountain. I tried to go back, but the teleporters were off line due to the attack. I growled in frustration and punched the cave wall leaving a noticeable dent.

"we have to go back. if we don't, there won't be future for any of us" I told uncle D who nodded.

We turned and saw the team. I liked the team since I was acquainted with some before I came here. It was Superboy I was a little nervous of meeting. According to local rumor, the only reason, superman… well now Superboy… hasn't been killed is because the aliens are too scared of how he'll react. The guy ripped apart _two freaking ships_ before he was taken down – scratch that until he was with great difficulty hauled away by the aliens. He escaped three hours later. I heard from my uncle that as Superboy he was worse, so you can now see were my apprehensiveness comes from.

I suppose Uncle D noticed me tense up because he placed a hand on my shoulder, before addressing the team.

"guys, this is Cardinal, the boy who dropped in on us," Robin introduced.

While he introduced the team quickly, I interrupted by pointing out why we were here. Robin explained to them about Their history according to me.

"we must destroy the ship then. If what you say is true, this is a scout ship, and if we destroy it then they won't come close to our planet."

"they're cowards. Because the league was easily defeated, they saw us as easy prey and easily took over."

"what are going to do?" Artemis asked.

"take them down. According to local news they just landed in metropolis and the watch tower is still intact and the heroes are okay for now" I answered.

I explained my plan, or rather the plan uncle D, uncle Damian, and gramps made together. Aqualad contributed some of his own ideas and soon we were ready.

The ride on the bio-ship was silent. I was filled with a fierce determination. Noting will stand in my way as I avenge my brothers and any hero who died trying to protect this planet. I checked I had my belt. It created an X over my chest. Batarangs, birdarangs, all kinds of pellets and my staff everything was in it's proper place.

**At the mother ship**

We arrived without any problems. The large ship was already starting it's work. large tubes drilled into the crust and smoke rising into the sky polluting the air. We all crept towards the area. The aliens were already coming out. the little monsters were no bigge than four feet. They were white with black and red globs floating in their bodies making them look like lava lamps. Four legs sprouted from their body. True they looked defenseless, but with the snap of a finger they could grow into tall creatures with an oval head and long legs. I handed Robin some of my discs. They were built for defeating them. Together we threw them and destroyed the first alien. Superboy created a hole in the side of the ship and we all jumped inside.

Robin and I hacked the ship's mainframe and created a blue print. Robin concluded that the core was in the center.

We headed towards it, but we were spotted by a guard alien. We ran in the opposite direction with more aliens coming towards us. Aqualad told us to split up which we did. I headed with Robin towards the core as they distracted them. We reached the core without getting caught. More of the aliens were heading towards the rest of the team. Robin approached the core and tried to pplace an explosive on it. his hand went right through. Immediately doors slid down.

"it's trap!" he exclaimed. They were sliding down fast. Robin, being the acrobat reached it first and slid under. When I reached it, it was already too low for me.

"Ry!"

"I'll be fine! Get out of this place now!" I told him.

"but"

"now! I'll be fine uncle D, just go!"

I didn't see his reaction since the door slid shut. I looked around panting. My staff was out and activated. I was alone in that room. the aliens crawled from the roof into the room. I backed against the wall ready to attack. I didn't notice a suction tube slide out behind me and cover my nose and mouth. A sweet smelling aroma poured through it, but I refused to breathe it. the aliens just waited for something for happen. Probably for me to drop unconscious. I couldn't take it anymore and my body forced me to take a small breath. The drug instantly took effect. Slowly my world faded into darkness. I slid down the wall. Weak as I was already I dodn't want to give in. The last thing I remember before blacking out is the aliens scuttling over to examine me.

**Here's chapter 11. The story is almost complete.**

**Will the team make it out alive of the ship? Will they save Ryan before it's too late? Will the voices ever leave us alone? Tune in next time when all of our answer will be answered. I'll update on Thursday next week b/c I have to go on a retreat w/my church. **


	12. caught

**Chapter 12**

**Okay, I suppose those of you following or reading this story noticed some changes. One I found a good title! Two, I had to change a few things around because I uploaded the wrong chapter. I am so sorry!**

**Captured**

Ryan groaned as he woke up. he opened his eyes and noticed a glass wall in front of him. the next thing he noticed was he was chained to a metal table and gagged. His hands were bound to the table with a kind of solid energy similar to his staff. This same binding was aroung his waist and his legs, keeping him there. He looked around to see his belt being held by one of the aliens before him. they seemed to be examining his things. In their natural form they looked like bald children no older than 6. However if one looked closer they'd notice the pointed ears and black eyes. Their teeth were sharp razors in the same position as a shark. Then the greenish skin was communicated through telepathy.

After awhile of glaring at them they turned.

"Ryan Reyes, you are a strange one aren't you? straight from the future to destroy us. Part vampire and human. The undead and alive in one. How peculiar. You are right that we destroyed your brothers."

Ryan was both shocked confused and furious at this news and the fact hey said so nonchalantly.

"I suppose you wonder how we know of what happened. We are able to communicate with our future selves. Such is the extent of our technology compared to your primitive technology." They laughed a bit before continuing, "it is a shame you came here in vain Ryan Reyes."

They seemed to notice his eyes widen in fear because they added, "oh don't worry. We won't dispose of you yet. We want to see how well your half vampire status can withstand certain things."

The boy was furious. These creatures thought that he was a test subject? What kind of experiments would they do on him? he knew for a fact that anyone caught by them was doomed. He hoped Robin would come before it was too late.

**I reject your reality and substitute it with mine**

Dick Grayson crept silently through the halls of the ship. He placed the explosions in obscure places. Dakota was in front of him. the younger man crept silently as he incapacitated the occasional alien. They finally reached the center of the ship. Although they could not see the core of the ship, they could feel it's hum. Dakota formed a ring of EMPs around the shield of the core.

"ready?"

Nightwing nodded. Dakota activated the EMPs opening a small hole in the force field. Nightwing threw an explosive boomerang. It entered successfully.

"we have twenty minutes before that thing explodes" Nightwing said. Dakota nodded and followed his uncle out of the ship.

"dami, Jason, terry we have to get out." Nightwing said.

"you found the core then?" Jason asked over the link.

"yes, we have fifteen minutes before it goes"

They rounded a corner to find a row of aliens blocking their escape routes.

"how much time?"

"ten minutes"

Dakota took out his staff as Nightwing took out his escrima sticks. They both ran towards the aliens. They attacked fiercely trying to get to the exit. More surrounded them.

"give up fools! There is no escape! Resistance is futile"

The one that spoke exploded. Three figures appeared through the smoke. The first was a man wearing a black suit with a red bat. He wore a red helmet completely covering his face. The other wore a red version of Nightwing's costume. the last man wore a black batsuit covering his whole body. A red bad adorned his chest. Red hood, renegade and Batman have arrived.

Red hood was holding a smoking gun pointed to the remains of the aliens. Another was pointed tp the other ones.

"how much time?"

"three minutes!" Dakota said.

"great."

The five of them ran towards the exit fighting whoever got in their way. Dakota turned into a wolf and ripped apart the aliens as red hood and renegade blasted them. Nightwing and Batman both worked together to clear the path.

"I'm getting to old for this," night wing said as he took down the last alien. Sweat adorned his brow and he was breathing heavily.

"drive!" they told Dakota who was in the pilot seat.

They jumped from the mother ship and landed in a waiting jet. Behind them the ship exploded. They didn't cheer however. There was still so much work to be done. There were many more stationed in the country and the world.

**A man who won't die for something is not fit to live. **

**Martin Luther King, Jr.**

Robin paced the bio ship worriedly. He had left ran in that ship. He abandoned his family in that place.

"we need to go back now," he said.

"Robin we cannot go back like this. We need more things to prepare," Aqualad said.

"you don't understand, Kal. Those things will kill him if we don't do something. Cardinal was scared when he realized it was a trap. If I know my sisters, they don't scare easily and he was terrified. He will die if wait any longer!" Robin yelled.

Kid Flash looked at his 'brother' in all but blood. He could tell he was near to tears. Robin didn't want to lose another family member. He already lost his sister a year ago. He couldn't lose any more.

"Robin, let's just go to the mountain and prepare some more. With the league busy fighting the scout ships, we will need all the help we can get. We promise we will return for Cardinal," Kaldur said.

This seemed to calm the bird down.

_I'll get you Ry. Just hold on._

**Family means no one gets left behind or forgotten. **

**David Ogden Stiers**

Ryan grit his teeth in pain as electricity coursed through his body. They wanted to test his limits. His body cried out in pain as more jolts went through. He refused to give in though. He refused to cry out in pain. _Any cry of pain, will only encourage your enemy to continue. Best keep your mouth shut and hope they'll give up and continue later. _Stargirl's voice echoed in his head. Stargirl never sugarcoated anything. She had been tortured many times throughout her long life.

The electricity stopped. Ryan gasped for breath as his body tried to subdue the pain. Burn marks were already looking old. Smoke curled up from his body. The boy looked at his captors. They seemed to be jotting down notes and talking amongst themselves. The scientist one seemed to be adjusting some settings.

"drop your tough façade boy. We will break you"

Ryan spit at them. Electricity coursed through his body again.

"watch your manners, human. We may not be humans but we now our customs."

Ryan closed his eyes as tears threatened to slide down his cheeks. He couldn't do anything about the pain. Not a thing. The aliens came in and placed some small circular pads on his head connected to cables. They made sure the restraints were tight before leaving. They had taken the gag of a while ago in order to fully understand him or see how long he could go without screaming.

"what? Too scared I might escape cowards?" he asked.

Electricity coursed through his body again.

"quiet human child. Now let's see how long you can go without screaming this time"

**This story is almost complete. Probably by the middle of march and I'll be done.**

**Please review.**


	13. home at last

7 Page

Robin didn't need to hack the system since he had downloaded the blue prints for the ship the first time. The dungeons were near the laboratory. The team was ready to break the young boy out. The ship loomed over them casting a shadow over the city. Black fumes covered the sky in a black cloud making it seem like night.

_Ready?_ Kaldur asked.

The team nodded and they all headed towards the ship. They decided to go through one of the hangars which were in the bottom. One was open for some large robotic things to go in and out. Kid Flash told they were similar to NASA's space probes due to their similarity. The team snuck in with little difficulty. They only had to dismantle one robot until they could get into the vents. The team agreed that they should all go in together instead of separate. Although it would take longer since they didn't cover as much ground.

They didn't know how close they were until they heard the screams

**Life is hard. Then you die. Then they throw dirt in your face. Then the worms eat you. Be grateful it happens in that order.**

**David Gerrold**

Pain. Pain. Pain. More intense pain.

That was what went through Ryan's mind as electricity shot through his body. While normally his body would absorb the electricity since he was the great grandson of lightning lad, it didn't absorb it now. It was just too much. Tears slid down his cheeks only to be evaporated by the current. His body wanted it to stop. Instinct told him to scream, but military instinct told him to keep his trap shut. A stronger bolt came and this time he couldn't hold the scream.

The aliens seemed satisfied with this and stopped. Ryan breathed deeply trying to get oxygen into his lungs. His heart beat faster than normal and would occasionally skip a beat. He couldn't make out what the aliens were saying, but he didn't care. All he wanted was to go home. He wanted to be back with his parents and his uncles. Tears slid more freely now and the boy didn't do anything to stop them. What was the purpose? This mission was a failure. His world would be destroyed.

He closed his eyes and tried to relax. He heard them walking in and attach more sensors to his body and tightening the bonds.

"Look at you, boy. Broken and captured. This mission of yours was a failure and you knew it. You cannot rewrite the past."

"A descendant of an Alpha female and he are begging at our feet. Pitiful"

Ryan glared at them. How dare they mock him? He struggled angrily against his bonds trying to get at them.

"Now, now child. Mustn't over exert yourself. You'll need that energy later."

The alien, Ha'Klin as he found out his name was earlier, nodded to his partner outside who started the process all over again. The only time they ever stopped was to give him some time to pull himself together. The bolts were powerful and his body convulsed as electricity went through his body. He didn't bother trying to hold his screams this time. Blood curling screams of pain engulfed the room. He wanted it to stop. He screamed for it to stop.

"Oh you want us to stop do you?"

"… Please… make it stop… please" he begged.

**Dying is easy; it's living that scares me to death.**

**Annie Lennox**

Robin grit his teeth in anger as he heard what the aliens were saying. They had no right to say that! And to treat Ryan like some sort of lab experiment? That went just too far. He wanted oh so badly to rip them to shreds. They couldn't contact the league due to a second scout ship having appeared, but Ryan had said that once one of them is destroyed they would retreat.

Robin opened the hatch above the alien who was behind the controls silently. He remembered what Ryan had told him about Them.

"These things are cowards. Strong together but catch them alone and they're weak. Destroy one of their own and run."

_Everyone ready? _Kaldur asked

There came the affirmative of the team. Kaldur nodded at Artemis who notched an arrow and fired followed by Robin's birdarang. The birdarang let out a sleeping gas which knocked out the child-like creature. The arrow served to shut down the controls. The screaming stopped followed by pained panting.

The team jumped down from the vents and took down the alien scientists. The turned towards the boy but what they saw made them stop. The head scientist held what seemed like a gun pointed at the boy.

"Don't come any closer or the boy gets it" he said.

**Hebrews 13:5 Keep your life free from love of money, and be content with what you have, for he has said, "I will never leave you nor forsake you."**

Ryan looked up from where he was. Every movement caused him pain. Blood leaked out slowly from his mouth and nose. His friends, no his _family_, were in trouble because of him. He glared and covertly took out the lock pick between his fingers. Luckily They hadn't taken off his gloves. He started picking the restraints near his wrists quickly. His picks were made for any kind of binding including solid light. The head scientist was busy with the team so he didn't notice what the boy was doing. Soon he was free.

**Genesis 2:18 Then the LORD God said, "It is not good that the man should be alone; I will make him a helper fit for him."**

The team glared at Ha'Klin before them. It was clear he was in charge. Robots held their arms behind their backs and forced them on their knees including Superboy. He inspected each and every one of the team.

"A Kryptonian, a Martian and an Atlantean, I have never studied your kind before. Will you give me the results as my young friend here?" Ha'Klin turned to Ryan only to discover he was free.

"Stay… away… from… my... Friends!" he said as he aimed a kick at the gun.

He dropped it and growled, "Get him!"

Ryan took the gun and fired at the robots coming towards him and the ones binding his teammates. One of them through him at a wall causing the team's anger to grow. The team immediately took out the remaining bots. Ryan smiled at them in gratitude and happiness before doubling over in pain. Ha'Klin held a sort of Taser in his hand. Three pads connected with a wire were attached to the boy's back. Ryan screamed in agony as he tried and failed to get rid of them. Kid Flash knocked him out and Artemis bound him. Superboy destroyed the device stopping Cardinal's screams. Robin took out the pads and threw them as far away as he could.

"You okay?" the boy wonder asked gently.

Ryan nodded and slowly got up. He grimaced in pain at every movement.

"Can you walk?" Aqualad inquired.

The boy slowly got up with help from Robin. It was clear that the boy was in pain. Robin had mentioned the boy was only twelve. So young and yet he went through so much. Cardinal leaned on Robin for support as he held his side. That robot must've thrown him pretty hard.

"Do you know where the core is?" Aqualad asked.

Ryan nodded. He had overheard some of the scientists talking of the core. It was close by, but it was heavily guarded. He led them towards the core with him and Robin first. The team flanked them ready to protect them.

"You sure you're okay?" Robin asked.

"Yes" Ryan responded through gritted teeth. The blood flow from his nose had stopped but not the one from his lip. Everything hurt, but he didn't let that bother him. He had to destroy the ship. That was his mission. They arrived at a large chamber. A low hum could be heard from inside. Artemis shot an exploding arrow at the door followed by Superboy's attacks. In no time they managed to bring down the door. Robots were waiting for them inside. The older team members attacked first letting their younger members get past to the core.

**I like nonsense, it wakes up the brain cells. Fantasy is a necessary ingredient in living; it's a way of looking at life through the wrong end of a telescope. Which is what I do, and that enables you to laugh at life's realities.**

**Dr. Seuss**

The core was a large crystal connected with multiple wires. Robin, due to being slightly older than Ryan, saw it but it was beginning to fade out for him. Ryan took out some explosives from his belt. According to him, they were powerful enough to wipe out a village. Robin helped him place some around the core and set them to ten minutes.

"Okay let's go" Robin said.

He picked up Ryan's arm and helped him out.

_Guys we have to get out now!_

The team nodded. Superboy took Cardinal from Robin and carried him bridal style. The team ran for the hangar.

"We got one minute before this ship explodes!" Robin said after checking his timer.

_40 seconds_

Almost there…

_25 seconds_

Just a few more …

_10…_

_9…_

_8…_

_7…_

_6…_

_5…_

_4…_

_3…_

_2…_

_1…_

BOOM!

The ship exploded behind the team who barely managed to get out. They were caught in the aftershock and thrown a few yards. Superboy managed to protect Cardinal from acquiring any further injuries. They all lay on the ground gasping for breath. Ryan clutched Superboy tightly trying to calm himself down as he ignored the pain in his chest.

After a few moments, they realized what had happened. They had won. They had succeeded in their mission.

The team slowly got up from their place to see the Justice League landing in front of them. It was all of the justice that had arrived. Those who couldn't fly were aided by the green lanterns.

"What happened?" Batman asked as he looked at the charred remains of what used to be the first scout ship.

"Batman, I think we should first get Ryan to the watch tower," superman said, "He seems in pretty bad shape"

"Really? I didn't notice" Ryan replied.

**When you rise in the morning, give thanks for the light, for your life, for your strength. Give thanks for your food and for the joy of living. If you see no reason to give thanks, the fault lies in yourself.**

**Tecumseh**

**The watch tower**

The team watched as Ryan was attended to in the medical bay. His wounds were stitched and his injuries taken care of. He was asleep right now due to the drugs that had been given to him.

"He looks so peaceful when he's asleep. You wouldn't guess he came from a warring future" m'gann said as she watched the rhythmic fall and rise of the boy's sleeping form.

"Indeed" Kaldur agreed.

Robin had been giving Batman a full report on what had happened in the conference room with the rest of the team. Aqualad and Miss Martian had stayed to keep an eye on the boy.

**We need to find God, and he cannot be found in noise and restlessness. God is the friend of silence. See how nature - trees, flowers, grass- grows in silence; see the stars, the moon and the sun, how they move in silence... We need silence to be able to touch souls.**

**Mother Teresa**

Nightwing watched in awe as the world around him changed. Ruins from buildings faded only to be replaced with tall sky scrapers. Above him the cloudy sky broke to reveal a shining sun. flying cars flew above him and through the streets and appearing highways.

"wing, he did it!" Dakota said hugging the man.

"he destroyed them in the past. Those things never existed in the future," Damian said.

"well, the brat better get here fast or I'm going to start worrying," Jason said.

**Ordinary riches can be stolen; real riches cannot. In your soul are infinitely precious things that cannot be taken from you.**

**Oscar Wilde**

**Epilogue**

It was weeks after the ship came and Metropolis was once again rebuilding after the attack. Everything was returning back to normal which mean that a certain bird had to return to his own time. Ryan's injuries had healed quickly. The league had taken the time he was recovering to build a time machine from the blue prints in the envelope Ryan had brought. There were also the coordinates to which it had to be set.

"well, Ryan, we'll be looking forward to seeing you watching you grow up" Batman said placing a hand on the boy's shoulder.

"we'll miss you Ry"

Ryan smiled as he looked at the Justice League and the Team. His family. he hugged each and everyone before stepping into the portal.

"ready?" Atom asked.

The boy nodded. The hero activated the portal. It was similar to a zeta tube. Ryan looked back at his family once more before stepping inside. When the light subsided the zeta tube self destructed rendering it useless for further use

**No great artist ever sees things as they really are. If he did, he would cease to be an artist.**

**Oscar Wilde**

**The future**

**Year 2049**

**Batcave, Wayne manor**

Ryan stepped out of the zeta tube. The cave was silent with only the occasional chirping of the bats.

"hello?" he called, "uncle D? Uncle dami? Uncle Jason? Terry? Dad? I made it back!"

No one answered. Ryan tried again with no answer that is until he heard movement.

"look at what we have here oh brother of mine" a very familiar voice said. It was a voice Ryan hasn't heard in over 10 years.

"why yes I see. How can it be?" a slightly different voice replied.

Ryan's eyes widened as the figures stepped into view. They were boys about 24. It was obvious they were twins. They each wore similar smiles in their faces.

"well little bro? is that how you greet us?" the one on the right, Roy, asked.

Ryan didn't know how he ended in his brothers' embrace. He hugged them tightly afraid that if he let go they would disappear.

"what happened? You guys… you guys were-"

"dead? Yeah dad told us. We just appeared. Our last memories were of the ship," Ray said.

It was like his brothers to act like something wasn't a big deal. Raymond and Roland were just like that. Nothing , not even ten years gone will ever change in their personalities.

**If you pretend to be good, the world takes you very seriously. If you pretend to be bad, it doesn't. Such is the astounding stupidity of optimism.**

**Oscar Wilde**

The days that followed were very good for Ryan and his family. He and his brothers spent much of their time together to catch up. they especially enjoyed pranking a certain Bat *coughterrycough*. Dakota was happier than any parent when he finds his sons alive after years of believing them dead. Roy and Ray returned to the skies of Gotham once again as the bat twins. After ten years of absence, thing one and thing two were given a hero's welcome.

Yes, all was fine with the world.

_**FINE**_


End file.
